


Wrist Straps

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: They'd started off as a casual thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An early Christmas Present for you all. I hope there aren't too many mistakes as I wrote this at 2am.
> 
> Inspired by the Sid and Sullivan's change in watches between series 2 and Series 3.

They'd started off as a casual thing. Something drunken to take the edge off the week. They'd wake in Sullivan's bed with the easy excuse that as Inspector he couldn't allow Sid to sleep off his drunkenness in a gutter. Not when the police cottage had a perfectly good sofa. 

 

Half remembered nights tasting of beer and stress turned into comfortable mornings around his kitchen table. Drinking tea and nursing hangovers. Drunken laughs turned to honest smiles and soft kisses were soon to follow, replacing the passion filled one of the night before. 

 

Sullivan couldn't remember when it turned to love. Only that Sid was picking up his watch with the black leather strap and putting it on Sullivan's wrist. Sullivan had done the same for Sid with his own gold strap watch. It didn't matter to him that the watch his father had given him when he returned from war was now on another man's wrist. In that moment his father's opinion no longer mattered. For the first time in Sullivan's life he was in love, and he intended to enjoy it. 

 

It couldn't last and they broke their own hearts when Sullivan was called back to the city and didn't dare refuse. They kept each other's watches with the promise that if they ever met again they'd pick up from where they left off. That last kiss in his bedroom on the morning he was leaving had left bruises on his shoulders from Sid’s fingers. He'd clutched at Sid just as hard and filled his mind with that moment. Then they had to say goodbye.

 

It was that promise that warmed Sullivan on cold or summer nights. It eased the ache in his chest as he traced his fingers over the watch on his bedside table. He'd got a new one to wear during the day but at night he never went to sleep without touching the leather wrist strap first. A reminder that it had happened, that he had loved, lost and would maybe one day find again.


End file.
